


Silent Observer

by FarAirheaded



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Icravevalidation, Iseriouslydoubtanyonewilllikethis, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Slampoetry, funstuff, pleaseloveme, theworldisagodlessvoid, thisprobablyisntthebestplacetopostorigionalpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAirheaded/pseuds/FarAirheaded
Summary: This is an original poem I wrote myself!Please don't steal it and take credit!or post it anywhere else!Anyway, It's pretty much about a rock/person?Or, what it would be like to be a rock I guess? I think it's very clever, and it rhymes the whole way through which is really hard to do, at least for me.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Silent Observer

Silent observer.

I wish I could live out a rocky life time,  
See the whole world,  
Wittiness all crime,  
I wish I could wait through the life of a rock,  
The sadness I'd see,  
The life time of shock,  
The pain I'd endure would be far too great,  
I wonder, would I still entertain fate,  
Would I be stronger or weaker,  
Kinder or cross,  
Would I sit on the lawn of an old man called Hoss,  
That's a bit odd,  
Maybe his name would be Todd,  
Anyhow, I don't care to get into specifics,  
Back to my philosophical tidbits,

If I had lived a whole life time,  
Contained in my head,   
Would it leave me refreshed,   
or fill me with dread,  
If I'd witnessed the end of everyone that I knew,  
The very earth itself,  
Would it renew,  
that passion I had for my life?  
Or fill me with with apathy,  
For a world full of strife.

Tell me, will I become callous and strong,   
A punisher of all those who do wrong?  
Or would nothing matter to me,  
Would I give up and die?  
I only know one thing,   
I'd sure like to try,

To sit through a millennium,  
A watcher of the world,  
As all the sadness and hate I carry unfurled.   
As I thought to my self,   
Now who would I be,   
If I just sat and observed  
For centuries.  
Would it sadden me,  
Would I care,  
When my time is up and it's time to return,  
Would I want to,   
Would I dare,

Or would I just sit and the end of the human race,  
Tears streaming down my grey rocky face,  
Would I cry for the end of all the good,  
I wonder about this often,   
Though I don't think I should,  
Would I become a follower of evil?  
Or a doer of good,

Yes I often wonder what my life would be,  
If I spent a century,  
As a rock, just silent but there,  
Would I even care,  
I doubt I'll ever know what I'd be like when I returned, or indeed if I should,  
And well, that's probably good,  
If I could try it I would,   
And it might not be grand,  
Living for years and a piece of the land,  
I think it would bore me,  
Don't you?  
Yes it could,  
Maybe instead I should,  
Be made...

...

Of wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this!   
> I know that this is a fan fiction site but, I suck at fanfics and I like poetry.  
> Leave kudos if you liked it...   
> and please give me lots of love and validation in the comments...
> 
> Thanks again! (you can also leave criticism or tips in the comments but please be gentle)


End file.
